my secret pets
by sunny237
Summary: que harías si al llegar a tu casa encuentras a tus mascotas convertidas en sexys chicos? que pasarías si eso chicos/mascotas entran en celo? con cual de ellos te quedarías?
1. Chapter 1

"My Secret Pets"

.

.

.

"Cap: 1. Un extraño comienzo"

.

.

.

.

.

Hoy había sido un largo día, la universidad fue algo estresante y como si fuera poco la tarde en el café fue agotadora, gracias a kami itachi-san se encargo de la mayoría de las mesas para que yo pudiera llegar temprano a casa, es una pena que tardara tanto en el subterráneo mandando al demonio el esfuerzo de itachi-san. Lo único bueno es que al fin después de un día largo y agotador, podría ver a mis pequeñas mascotas: naruto-chan, sasuke-chan, yashamaru-chan y nagato-chan.

La verdad no se como termine con cuatro mascotas a mis escasos veinte años, mi hermana pequeña seguro se reiría de mi al decir que parezco solterona de cuarenta, pero es que me fue imposible no adoptarlos, ¡son tan tiernos!

Salude escuetamente a konohamaru mi vecino del piso de enfrente, aunque era un niño tierno que vivía con su abuelo, aun seguía un poco enojada con el, siempre hacia travesuras con naruto-chan, y la ultima fue como su obra maestra...Entre en mi departamento, y apenas prendí la luz del loby pude ver a un chico.

-¡Kyaaaaa!- empece a gritar como posesa, y como no, donde estaba mi pequeño conejo color miel, donde estaba yashamaru-chan. En su lugar estaba un chico de cabello color entre la miel y el ámbar, con ojos grises.

\- hinata-chan ya llegaste...- corrió el chico abrazando mis piernas, y ahora que lo observaba sin gritar como loca, que esa no era la ropa de mi nii-san.

-¿tu quien eres?- pregunte firme pero con un temor mas grande que el de un batallón directo a la guerra.

\- ¿eh? que acaso ya no me quieres, no te puedes olvidar asi de tu yashamaru-chan- dijo el chico haciendo puchero

\- ¿yashamaru?- pregunte como quien no quiere la cosa

\- haiiiii- respondio feliz mientras soltaba mis piernas y se ergio todo lo que podía su altura sacándome una cabeza de alto.

\- ¿por que tanto escandalo tsk?- pregunto un chico morocho de ojos onix que salia del pasillo, se veia realmente cómico tratando de ponerse unas converse

\- no es escandalo sasuke-nii, es solo que hinata-chan llego- volvio hablar el chico a mi lado, pero que rayos acababa de decir ¿ sasuke-nii? ahora que veia al chico, pues tenia un leve parecido con mi arisco y tierno gato sasuke-chan al arrugar la nariz

\- hump y por eso tanto escandalo...- solto el morocho de ojos onix

\- ¡ahhhh! como se pone esta cosa dattebayo- salio gritando del pasillo un rubio con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas y con ojos tan azul como los de mi zorrito naruto-chan

\- idiota la camisa esta al rebes... dobe- solto el morocho señalando lo mal que lucia el rubio con la camisa mal puesta

\- naruto-chan que bobo eres, hasta yo se ponerme un camisa- dijo entre pequeñas risas el de cabello miel

\- callate yashamaru...es que esta camisa es del demonio ttebayo- aseguro el rubio mientras el morocho golpeaba su propia frente con un face plam

\- no es del demonio naruto, solo la estas usando mal. Creí decirte como se usaba- dijo un peli rojo de flequillo con ojos violeta que estaba tirado en el sillón, ¿que acaso siempre estuvo alli?

\- nagato-niisan esto de la ropa es horrible, que no podemos estar sin ella- dijo otra vez el rubio

\- no, y es una orden- dijo severamente el peli rojo mientras el rubio hacia puchero

-¿quienes son? y ¿donde rayos están mis mascotas?- pregunte ya al borde del colapso, esos chicos no parecían maleantes pero por que otra cosa estarían en mi casa

\- somos tus mascotas...se que es raro vernos en esta forma, pero creo que es mas raro para nosotros- hablo el peli rojo moviendo su mano en círculos invisibles

\- esto debe ser una broma..- y debía serlo como estos chicos decían ser mis mascotas, donde estaba mi conejo meloso, mi gato gruñon, mi zorrito travieso y mi perro sobre protector

\- hinata no es una broma, soy nagato- dijo el peli rojo mirándome fijamente, como podía decir que era nagato-chan, se supone que nagato es un perro no un chico humano bastante guapo

\- no es gracioso...- dije harta de la situación

\- y no lo es, no te imaginas lo difícil que es cuidar a un naruto humano, o lo difícil de vestir a todos- hablo el peli rojo soltando un suspiro cansino

\- sabes esto debe ser un sueño, si un sueño, tal vez me cai en el café y me di un golpe, y todo esto es producto de mi imaginación estando inconsciente- dije con claridad tratando de convencerme a mi misma

\- si eso es lo que crees, pues ve a dormir- dijo el peli negro sonriendo de medio lado

-si eso voy hacer...- empece a camir por el pasillo directo a mi cuarto, aunque podía escuchar su conversación

-y ahora ¿que vamos a cenar ttebayo?- hablo fuerte el rubio

\- déjame pensar naruto...umm yashamaru prende el televisor y pon el canal de cocina veremos que hacer- escuche la voz del peli rojo

\- ¿estas seguro nagato-niisan?- dijo en tono inseguro el de cabello miel

-si...- respondió el de ojos violeta ya en la cocina

\- no veo el futuro y sin embargo se que vamos a quemar la cocina tsk- solto el morocho

Definitivamente tenia una gran imaginación estando inconsciente, es mas debería ser mangaka seguro amasaría una fortuna, no lo pensé mucho y abrí la puerta de mi cuarto y me abalance a la cama de dos plazas, solo esperaba que al despertar mis mascotas fueran pequeños animalitos tiernos y no chicos guapos diciendo ser mis mascotas...

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas: hola! aqui yo con otro proyecto aunque no estoy ni serca de terminar los que ya empece *-*, pero en mi defensa esta idea me encanta, la verdad tome la idea de una novela visual del mismo nombre la acabo de terminar de jugar w.w y es simplemente genial, ademas que me gustan los harem y juntar a hinata con cuanto personaje guapo alla en naruto. Por otra parte espero a que alguien le guste y dejen un review, sin mas espero les guste!**


	2. Chapter 2

"My secret pets"

.

.

.

.

.

"cap: 2. ¿ y quien es el ?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Mi despertador sonó justo a las nueve y treinta como cada viernes, por suerte hoy no tenia clases en la universidad, por lo cual llegaría un poco antes al café como todos los viernes, estaba algo cansada había tenido un sueño bastante extraño donde mis mascotas eran unos chicos demasiado guapos, pero que idioteces habia soñado...

-kyaaaa! ya deja de moverte sasuke-nii- grito una voz dulce, pero si no estaba loca esa era la voz de yashamaru-chan en mi sueño. Sali pitando al baño del pasillo y lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Justo hay estaban los chicos, traian unas toallas alrededor de su cadera y tenian el cabello mojado, por kami-sama se veian tan bien; parecían los mismos dioses griegos, claro a esepcion del morocho que intentaba salir a como diera lugar de la bañera llena de espuma siendo retenido por el de cabello miel, mientras el rubio y el peli rojo miraban todo con fastidio.

-ah hola hina-chan...podrias decirle a sasuke-nii que se bañe, huele a pescado- dijo el de cabello miel haciendo una mueca por el olor que desprendía el morocho

-tsk esto es culpa del idiota de naruto, el vacio la basura sobre mi...- dijo el morocho bufando

\- si, pero es tu culpa el no quererte bañar, no importa si eres un gato azul ruso, ahora eres humano y debes bañarte- hablo el peli rojo mientras salia del baño

\- yo, creo que voy a desayunar...- dije algo confundida, esto ya no parecía un sueño...era real

-ah que bien, tengo hambre ttebayo- dijo el rubio para salir corriendo a la cocina, yo solo mire al morocho que aun seguía en la bañera

-ve, me voy a bañar, o prefieres bañarme tu, la verdad es que no tengo problema- dijo el morocho sonriendo ladinamente, los colores subieron a mi rostro tanto que podría parecer una manzana humana

\- pero que cerdo eres sasuke-nii, vamos hinata-chan- hablo yashamaru tomando mi mano y arrastrándome literalmente fuera del baño.

Al llegar a la cocina pude notar un gran desastre, el cual empece a limpiar para hacer un desayuno mediana mente decente, yashamaru y naruto encendieron el televisor de la sala, para poner un famoso drama koreano "coffee prince" ese era su nombre, mientras escucha los murmullos de naruto de lo precioso que seria si en vez de café fuera ramen.

Empece a preparar panqueques para todos, supongo aun ninguno de los chicos había desayunado. Nagato se sento en la barra de la cocina frente a mi.

\- te sientes bien?- pregunto con voz calma apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano derecha

-umm si, supongo, siento que estoy delirando o tal vez loca...- dije cansada

-no deberías sentirte así, es raro pero te acostumbraras, tampoco es fácil para nosotros...- dijo con un suspiro

\- si lo siento, aun no se que are con ustedes- dije terminado los panqueques

\- no te preocupes, actuaremos como buenos humanos, yo los cuidare- dijo removiendo un poco su flequillo peli rojo

-lo se, te quiero por ello...- dije sonrojandome, aunque las mejillas de nagato se tornaron de un rosa palido

\- necesitaremos ropa y muchas cosas, crees que podamos trabajar en el cafe?- pregunto nagato tomando su cafe con crema

\- ummm creo que si, hablaremos con kurenai-san, seguro lo acepta hemos tenido semanas dificil en el cafe- dije recordando las semanas tan duras en el cafe

\- ah seria genial, hina-chan crees que nos acepten de veras, eso seria como en la televisión?- dijo yashamaru tomando sus panqueques

-creo que si...- dije pensando en como converse a mi jefa de aceptarlos a todos

\- esta muy rico hinata, por que no nos dabas de comer panqueques ttebayo!- dijo naruto devorando su plato

\- hump hinata, deberíamos ir hoy, tal vez podamos empesar de una vez- hablo sasuke entrando en la cocina y comiendo sus panqueques

\- si, bueno decidido iremos hoy a las tres...eh chicos en donde durmieron?- pregunte intrigada, era lógico que no habían dormido en sus camitas de mascotas

\- naruto durmió en el sillon, yashamaru y sasuke durmieron en el cuarto de invitados y yo dormí en la bañera- respondio a nagato terminado su desayuno.

En ese momento sono el timbre, estaba dispuesta a ir abrir pero nagato se adelanto, pude escuchar la voz de itachi-san al otro lado de la puerta

\- oh este es el apartamento de hyuga hinata?- pregunto itachi-san

-ah si...- respondio nagato escuetamente

\- itachi-san, que hace aqui?- corria a la puerta para poder hablar con itachi-san

-etto...es que se te quedo este libro ayer en el café y no sabia si lo necesitaba- dijo itachi pasándome un libro de diseño gráfico que necesitaba para la universidad

\- ah si, muchas gracias itachi-san, quiere pasar?- pregunte por cordialidad

-no gracias, creo que estas ocupada...- dijo señalando a nagato y a los chicos detras de mi, por kami se me habia olvidado que todos aun seguían en toallas

Itachi-san se fue con un pequeño sonrojo, ahora que pensara de mi, seguro que soy una ninfomana por tener a cuatro chicos desnudos solo cubiertos por una pequeña toalla, enseguida me sonroje por mis propios pensamientos, cerre la puerta con sumo cuidado, estaba apenada.

\- ¿y quien es ese?- preguntaron los cuatro a la vez, naruto, yashamaru, sasuke y nagato. ¿ Y ahora que iba a decir?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas: ahh hola! como estan querida gente? estoy tan contenta de que les alla gustado este fic, agradesco a todas esas personas que dieron favs y follows quiero decirles que se los agradesco mucho, ehh estoy tan feliz que actualice rapido...ahora respondo los review:**

 ***paz: hola! me alegra que te alla gustado, espero te guste este cap..saludos!**

 ***moonkoublack: hola! aca el cap espero te guste, saludos!**

 ***guest: hola! me alegra que amaras mi fic *-* espero te guste este cap! n.n y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues...umm la verdas es que amo a nagato,a demas intente buscar personajes de naruto que cuadraran un poco con la personalidad de los chicos en la novela visual, y pues tambien soy fanatica de las parejas crack y creo con todo mi corazon que tanto nagato como yashamaru se merecian una mejor vida en naruto asi que yo se las doy en un fic como este, saludos!**


	3. Chapter 3

"My secret pets"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Cap: 3. Primer dia de trabajo...y gaara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tal vez unos veinte minutos desde que itachi-san se había ido, pero no sabia que responder, sabia lo celosos que eran de mascotas y eso me frenaba, no quería que armaran todo un escándalo, sobre todo por que si conseguía que kurenai-san los aceptara en el café verían a itachi-san muy amenudo.

\- y bien, estamos esperando- resonó la voz de sasuke

\- etto...itachi-san trabaja en el café, es un buen compañero...es muy perfeccionista- dije calmada pensando que con eso zanjaríamos el tema de una vez.

\- ah, pues esta bien, pero que no se acerque mucho ttebayo- solto naruto rascándose la nuca distraidamente

\- a mi no me agrada, su olor tiene algo malo...- dijo nagato

\- ah nagato-nii, no seas exagerado, hina-chan dijo que era bueno- contesto yashamaru sonriendo

\- hump no me agrada, seguro es malo como el baka de gaara...- bufo sasuke, mis ojos se apañaron un poco, gaara es mi ex novio, y aunque me causo mas tristesas que alegrias gracias a el conoci a yashamaru en un parque.

\- umm, no importa chicos mejor descansemos hasta la hora del almuerzo, luego iremos al cafe- dije sonriendo para ir casi corriendo a mi cuarto, necesitaba descansar.

\- teme ya viste, no debiste recordarle algo tan doloroso...- dijo molesto el rubio mientras iba tras la chica peli negra

-tsk...yo no quice...- solto el morocho a los dos chicos que aun quedaban en la sala.

.

.

.

Desperte justo a la hora del almuerzo, tenia los ojos un poco llorosos, gaara era un tema delicado para mi, solo queria tener un buen dia, o lo que restaba de el. Justo en ese momento en que me disponia a abrir la puerta naruto entro por ella, ya vestido debo decir, se abalanso a mi dandome de lleno, lo que proboco que el callera sobre mi con sus manos en mis pechos y solo para darme un sonoro beso en la mejilla, quede tan roja como un tomate humano

-hinata-chan por favor, perdona al teme de sasuke, el no sabe ni lo que dice, solo se cree mejor que todos por ser ruso y tal vez ser de alguna dinastia de zar ttebayo- hablo naruto calmadamente aun sobre mi, yo solo pude asentir abochornada y cabreada que no pensaba quitar sus manos de mis pechos

-¡ NARUTO! tu tambien eres un cerdo, pervertido como sasuke-nii, ¡aleja tus cochinas manos de hina-chan!- entro gritando yashamaru, tambien vestido, una parte de mi pensaba que era una pena que no siguieran en toalla, pero que cosas ando pensando

Naruto se levanto corriendo y pidiendo disculpas, yashamaru salio tras el diciendo que debia comprar agua bendita para liberar a sus hermanos de pensamientos pecaminosos o un roseador de pimienta para mi. Sonrei con animos, tal vez que mis mascotas se convirtieran en chicos era lo mejor que me habia pasado; tome algunas toallas de mi armario, me merecia un relajante baño y si podia darme una ciesta en la bañera.

\- nagato-chan ¿ crees que puedas preparar el almuerzo?- pregunte ya en la puerta del baño

\- seguro hinata, sasuke prepara el almuerzo- respondio calmo encargandole todo a sasuke

-hump bien, yashamaru prepara el almuerzo - respondio el morocho para mandar a yashamaru

\- esta bien, naruto-nii prepara el almuerzo y no te puedes negar o te quemo las manos por pervertido- dijo yashamaru siendo rodeado por un aura oscura, por lo que no le quedo de otra al rubio que hacer el almuerzo aunque alcanse a escuchar que murmuraba un "preparare ramen esa es mi venganza".

Era realmente divertido como le hacian honor al dicho: el perro manda al gato y el gato manda al perro. Claro que en este caso el perro manda al gato, el gato manda al conejo y el conejo manda al zorrito; y pensar que siempre pense mal de los zorros por culpa de dora, aunque eso cambio en el momento en que conoci a naruto, estaba divagando pero asi poco a poco me fui durmiendo un siesta en la bañera.

.

.

.

Salimos de mi departamento luego de comer ramen, y aunque naruto lo habia hecho por venganza la verdad es que estaba realmente delicioso. Para llegar al cafe debiamos tomar un bus, y apesar de creer que los chicos actuarian como locos fue todo lo contrario, claro a esepcion de sasuke que casi arma un escandalo al negarse a darle su puesto a una señora mayor.

Cuando entramos al cafe mirai la pequeña hija de kurenai-san estaba correteando de un lado a otro, la salude con cariño y pase a la oficina de kurenai-san.

\- buenas tardes kurenai-san- dije inclinando un poco la cabeza

-oh hinata-chan, que te trae por aqui tan temprano, tu turno no empieza si no hasta las tres- dijo confundida y dejando unos papeles de lado

\- lo se kurenai-san, pero, es que vera unos amigos llegaron de osaka y no tienen donde quedarse o trabajar, por el momento se estan quedando conmigo- dije rapido y bastante nerviosa por la respuesta de mi jefa

\- ya veo, bueno supongo que puedo contratarlos por esta temporada- hablo sonriente kurenai

-muchas gracias, ellos estan afuera con mirai-chan- dije casi arrastrando a mi jefa hasta barra del cafe.

En cuanto llegamos, los chicos estaban sentados en la barra, menos naruto que estaba en una mesa sentado junto a mirai, ambos discutian sobre el capitulo de hoy de "coffee prince" la verdad me hizo mucha gracia y al parecer a kurenai-san tambien ya que solto una pequeña risa.

\- bien chicos mi nombre es yuhi kurenai, trabajaran solo esta temporada, sus horarios seran los mismos de hinata- dijo sonriendo kurenai

-ah un gusto mi nombre es naruto, el es sasuke, aquel yashamaru y el es nagato ttebayo- hablo naruto dandole un efusivo aprenton de manos a la jefa de ojos rojos

\- un gusto chicos, bien hinata llevalos a los vestidores por los delantales ah y dales libreta y boligrafo por favor- dijo cariñosamente kurenai pasando a la cocina

.

.

.

El dia de trabajo paso sin mayor contra tiempos, los chicos se paseaban de una mesa a otra entregando los pedidos y tomando ordenes, la verdad hacian un buen trabajo, con respecto a itachi-san intentaba no hablar con el, apesar de que le explique la situacion y parecio entender, aunque me seguia sintiendo apenada.

Ya kurenai-san e itachi-san se habian retirado, los chicos limpiaban las mesas para que pudieramos cerrar, cuando sono la campanilla de la puerta habisando de un nuevo cliente.

\- lo siento, pero ya estamos cerrando...- dije sin voltear, pero en cuanto note que los chicos se tensaron gire de inmediato

\- lo se, solo queria hablar contigo...- solto ese peli rojo de ojos agua marina que estaba frente a mi con su tipica ropa deportiva negra

-gaara...- susurre en acto reflejo

\- ella no tiene nada que hablar contigo baka, ademas esta cerrado mejor largate- hablo fuerte sasuke mientras crusaba sus brasos sobre su pecho

\- no estaba hablandote a ti, quien te crees ¿su novio?- contesto casi gritando gaara

\- eso que te importa, tsk solo vete- dijo sasuke rodando los ojos

\- sabes que, hinata dile a estos idiotas que se largen para poder hablar- dijo gaara ya mas tranquilo

\- oe a quienes llamas idiotas, ¡tu tipo sin cejas! hinata no tiene nada que hablar contigo estupido mapache, mejor vete ttebayo- grito naruto apuntando a gaara con su dedo indice

\- callate rubio oxigenado...- dijo gaara tomandose el puente de la nariz

\- ya llame a la policia, es mejor que te larges antes de que llegue, ah y gaara no te quiero cerca de hinata- hablo con calma nagato mientras se acercaba a mi para tomarme de la mano, y yo solo estaba inmóvil

\- esto no se quedara asi- dijo gaara antes de salir azotando la puerta

No entendia bien por que me quede como tonta al ver a gaara, tal vez fue la sorpresa despues de todo tenia un año sin verlo desde el dia que terminamos, ese dia no fue nada agradable decidio terminar conmigo solo por que yo no queria intimar con el, me acuso de ser lesbiana o zoofilica, pensandolo bien si vei otra vez a gaara le daria la palisa de su vida, o al menos le daria un par de golpes, si definitivamente eso voy hacer.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Notas: hola! pues aca el nuevo cap, agradesco los review, y pues estaba pensando en ponerle lemon a la historia, asi que no se ustedes digan ¿debo ponerle o no? por otro lado como adelanto el siguiente cap se llamara: ¿sasuke el primero?...ya bueno quice mostrar un poco del pasado de hinata, y espero les agrade eso, siento si a alguien le gusta gaara por que en este cap lo eh dejado como un asqueroso patan. ahora respondo review's:**

 *** kaitlynleonant13: hola! me alegra que te haga reir espero este cap te guste, y te haga reir un poco!**

 *** sexy-tomboy: hola! pues en verdad son tiernos, pero ya veras como de tiernos pasan a ser super hot *-***

 *** Nanami: ahh hola! pues aca el cap, lamento haber tardado espero te guste**

 *** guest: hola lilith! me diste una gran idea, asi que voy hacer finales alternativos con todos los chicos, a pesar de que solo va a tener un solo epilogo verdadero, puff no eres pervertida, alguien me dijo que no es ser pervertida solo es ser de mente sexy ñ.ñ**

 *** patof: hola! me hizo reir un monton tu review, la verdad es que yo no hubiera dudado dos veces para bañar a sasuke, ok no, y por hinata no quiero adelantar mucho pero de que va a disfrutar va a disfrutar**

 *** elektradixon: hola! creeme no eres la unica que quisiera estar en su lugar *-* por otra parte estoy trabajando con sasori en otro fic que tengo(aunque no he actualizado t-t) y pues gaara ya salio aqui, y aunque es un patan la verdad sera una parte importante del fic**

 *** natti hyuga: hola! que bueno que te guste, y pues aqui el cap...saludos!**


	4. Chapter 4

My secrets pets

.

.

.

.

"Cap: 4.¿sasuke el primero...?

.

.

.

..

.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los chicos empezaron en el café , y honestamente me sorprendió la forma tan rápida en que se adaptaron, aunque claro nagato los tenia vigilados por si hacían algo malo. Y claro yo siempre estaba con ellos por cualquier cosa.

-nee hina-chan te quedaste mirando al horizonte, ¿estas bien?- pregunto yashamaru moviendo su mano frente a mis ojos

\- etto...si, es que solo estaba pensando-

-¿bueno pero y en que estabas pensando?- pregunto otra vez yashamaru

-ja! Seguro y recordaba cada momento en que estamos en toallas- dijo riendo sasuke, y no es que yo lo recordara a diario pero solo pensar en eso los colores subieron a mi rostro cual tomate maduro

-claro que no sasuke-nii, sabes hina-chan no es una pervertida- dijo yashamaru dándole la espalda a sasuke

-ah si, y por que esta roja- dijo sasuke aun riendo

-es por que tu la a vergüenzas siendo tan pervertido- dijo yashamaru y sasuke bufo -es mas te lo probaré...- dijo yashamaru sacándose la polera azul y el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer

Dios debía ser muy malo conmigo, como podía ser que yashamaru me pareciera mas hermoso que los modelos de calvin kley. Y no basto con eso de quedarse en cueros me abrazo pasando sus brazos por mi cintura, si dios me odiaba o algo parecido me iría al infierno por pecadora pervertida.

-oe hina-chan ¿por que estas mas roja? Acaso crees que yo también soy pervertido como sasuke-nii - pregunto sin despegarse de mi

-no, es que, es que te quiero mucho y pues...- no pude terminar de hablar y hay no mas yashamaru poso su cara en mi cuello suspirando en el, cada vello de mi nuca se herizo

-yo también te quiero mucho hina-chan, pero me esta dando frio- dijo tomando su ropa y vistiéndose de nuevo

-oigan nagato-nii salio a dar una vuelta,¿ por que no damos una vuelta?- pregunto naruto entrando en la sala

-sii, vamos por un helado de pistacho- dijo yashamaru

-¡yo quiero de ramen ttebayo!- grito naruto saltando

-naruto-kun no creo que el helado tenga sabor a ramen tal vez te guste de chocolate- dije sonriendo

-solo vamos de una vez quieren..- soltó sasuke tomando su ramera gris

.

.

.

.

.

Nos estábamos divirtiéndo en el parque y aunque parece raro naruto consiguió un helado con sabor a ramen, y luego todos fuimos a dar una vuelta por el parque había muchas personas y de un momento a otro perdí de vista a naruto y a yashamaru, sasuke estaba aun a mi lado

-sasuke-kun vamos a buscar a los chicos de seguro estan en aquella tienda de dulces- le dije señalando una pequeña tienda frente a la calle

-hmp...esta bien- dijo y tomo mi mano para cruzar la calle, pero antes de que entráramos sasuke me siguió arrastrando hasta un callejón

-sasuke-kun...- sasuke me corto con un beso, y yo pues no sabia que hacer

El siguió el beso de una manera algo brusca y exigente, tomo mis manos a cada lado de mi cuerpo y bajo a dar pequeños mordiscos en mi cuello

-hinata sabes tan bien...- susurro en mi oido, su voz sonó mas grave de lo normal algo andaba mal

-sasuke-kun por favor para...- dije algo asustada

.

.

.

.

.

 **Pov. Nagato**

Sali temprano del departamento apenas si habíamos almorzado, pero tenia algo que hacer, como dije itachi tenia algo en su olor y en como miraba a hinata. Me costo un poco que kurenai-san me diera la dirección de itachi aunque la convensi con que quería que itachi me prestara unos libros para este fin de semana.

Afortunadamente itachi no vivía muy lejos del departamento, vivía frente a un bonito parque. Subí hasta el ultimo piso y toque a su puerta no paso mucho para que abriera el pelo negro

-oh buen día nagato- dijo sonriendo

-itachi creo que las formalidades no vienen al caso, sabes por que vine es algo lógico- dije irritado

\- sabia que tu serias el primero en descubrir que había algo mal- dijo haciéndose a un lado- ven vamos a la terraza, quieres te o café

-quiero respuestas- dije en tono calmo

-ah por donde comienzo...- dijo en un suspiro

-tal vez en como pasamos de lindas mascotas a seres humanos, si creo que ese es un buen comienzo- dije con claro sarcasmo

-pues todo salí al revés ¿sabes? Todo lo hice por que la amo, pero ella ya no lo hacia ni lo haría. Me volví estúpido lo se, conoci a alguien que me prometí hacer que ella me amara o tras vez. Y hay todo empezó, yo acepte estaba muy dolido, y luego fue que me di cuenta que ya no estaba en mi mundo, esté es un mundo paralelo.- dijo suspirando y viendo hacia el parque

-es algo obvió- dije invitándolo a continuar

-de verdad no eran mascotas antes, eran conocidos de ella. Pero en este mundo era la forma mas fácil de que volvieran a su vida. Este mundo tiene reglas, como que ella no me recuerde, es como un estúpido juego ella debe elegir a su amor y tal vez no sea yo. Incluso si no fuera yo quiero que ella sea feliz- dijo sonriendo

-comprendo eso, ahora como todo juego debe tener algo malo esperando a sus jugadores...- dije pensando y procesando todo

-pues si, quiero que la CUIDES nagato- dijo haciendo énfasis en que debía cuidarla- ustedes como un extraño bonus de este juego entran en un especie de celo como la de cualquier mascotas, pero solo reaccionan a hinata-

-bien y ¿quien crees que sea el primero?- pregunte mirando por la terraza hasta que divise a hinata siendo arrastrada por sasuke a un callejón

-es sasuke...- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces, demonios espero y sasuke no haga nada estudio hasta que llegue.

.

.

.

.

. **Notas: hey hola! Volví la verdad pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero estuve estudiando ya que quiero entrar en una universidad en el extrangero y pues también estuve practicando mi ingles en fin...espero les guste este cap creo que esta algo corto pero fue todo lo que pudo dar mi cerebro. Ahora reviews:**

 ***Patohf: hola! Bueno si gaara va a jugar un papel importante junto con sus amenazas, jajajaja yo también envidio a hinata lo que daría por tener a nagato y a sasuke así en toallas y cuidando de mi n.n...espero te guste este cap saludos!**

 ***hikari-chan uzumaki: hola! Pues si es una pena que mi malvada mente allá puesto a gaara tan malo pero bueno...naruto lo hizo con toda la intensión te lo aseguro . y pues Esperó y te guste el pov de nagato y el cap saludos!**

 ***nanami: hola! Pues creo que lo de tierno va a pase de un lado mas pervert*do gracias por comentar! Espero te guste este cap saludos!**

 *** -chan: hola! Wahh me alegra que te guste y pues como comente antes voy a hacer finales alternativos con cada uno así que si tendrá sasuhina! Saludos!**

 ***sxem-yui28: hola! A mi también me gusta mucho nagato ynes una pena que no lo incluyan en los fics ya que es un amor espero te guste este cap saludos!**


End file.
